I Should Have Kissed You Goodnight
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Based off the song "Goodnight" by Gloriana. They finally have an official date - how will it end? A short but sweet one-shot from the author who brought you "The Corporate Catch", "A Dog's Nose Knows" and "A Touch of Cosmic Destiny". (Updates on SM crossovers coming soon!)


**I Should Have Kissed You Goodnight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and new stories. Please remember I had a baby 3 months ago, so my life is very busy at the moment. Not to mention I am working on the second book in my series. The first book is available for kindle and kindle app in Amazon! _Just look up "Her Motivation" by Karisa Williams – that's me! I'm running a special right now._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. That credit goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own the lyrics of "Good Night" by Gloriana.

**I Should Have Kissed You Goodnight:**

"This is me, right here." Kagome said with a small smile as the black suv pulled up to her townhouse just outside of Tokyo. She had moved in just a couple weeks ago, and he had yet to see it. It was just a small two-story townhome that was a part of the neighborhood of similar buildings, complete with a courtyard in front and a yard just big enough for a patio and a garden. Nothing much, but she loved it. She was particularly fond of the flowers she planted by her front door.

"It is quaint." Sesshomaru answered her, his tone sincere despite the awkwardness he felt. The demon gazed at the priestess from the corner of his eyes. This would be the conclusion of their first date. Sesshomaru was a few years older than her, but they became acquainted because of his foolish half brother. InuYasha's mouth had gotten away from him again, and that left Sesshomaru's honor having to comfort the then-crying girl. She had been in middle school at the time, and he was in high school. Even back then, Sesshomaru felt a strange connection to the female sitting across from him. It took him many years to finally gather the courage to ask her on a date.

Kagome had been a nervous wreck when he arrived to pick her up. She had been in love with the silver haired demon since she laid eyes on him, feeling this unknown pull towards his person. She really didn't want the night to end, but it was only the first day. She knew how much his honor meant to him, and she did not wish to ruin their friendship if she went too fast.

"I had a lovely time tonight," The blue eyes young woman smiled softly.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "I found this evening most enjoyable." He agreed. "If you wish, this Sesshomaru would be happy to take you out again. Perhaps Tuesday night, for dinner?"

A million-watt smile stretched her lips. "I would love that!" She answered.

"Then it is a date." Sesshomaru replied, and gave a small smile in the corner of his mouth at her blush. "Come, I shall escort you to your door."

Kagome smiled softly. He was such a gentleman! The demon was instantly at her side of the suv, and he opened her door before offering a clawed hand to assist her out. With a smile and a blush dusting her cheeks, Kagome accepted and got out of the vehicle. Together, they walked hand in hand towards her front door.

Her porch light flicked on from the auto lights, and they turned to face one again. There were standing close, and the tension between them could be cut with a knife. "Thank you, again." Kagome half whispered. Her heart was racing, and she was sure that he could hear it. Her stomach was flipping and flopping as she shifted slightly on her feet. More than anything right now she wanted him to kiss her. Not just any kiss, either. For so long she had wanted to be with him that now, all she could think about was him pushing her up against the wall and dominating her with his mouth. A shiver went down her back at the thought, and she tried to keep herself in check.

For his part, the only reason that Sesshomaru was not focusing on the scent of her arousal was because he was off in la-la land with the same thought. He wanted so badly to hear her back slam against the wall by her door and ravish her mouth as their bodies pressed tightly together. But he was Sesshomaru, and he had better control than that. This was only their first date. He had to take it slow. She was human and therefore was more reserved than demons were. She had morals, and he liked that about her.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru found himself damning his honor.

"It was my pleasure, Kagome," he told her. His voice had a gravelly tone to it as he held back a possessive growl. With every ounce of control he had, he lifted her hand that was still in his own, and kissed her knuckles. Kagome blushed for just a moment, before she stared into his eyes. "Goodnight," he whispered to her.

"Goodnight," she replied in a breathless voice. Slowly, Sesshomaru released her hand and ventured back to his car.

As he walked away, Kagome snapped out of her dazed state. The electrical shock that went through her body when his lips touched her skin had her dazed. She did know that she had unlocked her door and walked inside her home until she found herself looking out the window at his still parked car.

Sesshomaru turned on the vehicle, but did not drive away. His clawed hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Had he been a lesser being, he would have slammed his head on the steering wheel and cursed himself for being a coward. He should have kissed her. He knew that she wanted it. She would have welcomed it, based on her spicy scent that wrapped around him like a spell. It was intoxicating.

For her part, Kagome let out a disappointed sigh. Maybe he didn't feel for her like she did for him. Maybe he was just indulging her, or testing the waters to see if he would like it. Did she do something wrong on their date? What could it have been? She could still smell the remains of his scent on her clothes, the classic Old Spice making her body temperature rise. Why didn't he kiss her? She glanced once more through the blinds of her front window, seeing his black suv still sitting there and silently begging him to come back.

Clawed hands clenched the steering wheel tighter. No, he would not be a coward. With a growl to himself, he turned off the engine and swung open his door.

Kagome's blue eyes opened wide as she watched Sesshomaru make his way back to her home, his back straight in determination s his steps increased in their pace. Her heart fluttered as she sprang back from the window and rush to unlock her door. Just as he reached the small courtyard out front, she swung open her door.

They stopped and started at each other for a moment. Both of their pulses were racing as time seemed to stand still. Not even the spring wind seemed to want to disturb them.

Suddenly, an invisible force jolted between the two of them, and pulled them together. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as hers went around his neck, and their lips melded together in a bruising kiss.

Her lips tangled in his silver hair, while one of his went to the back of her head and the other to her round ass. He pressed their bodied tightly against each other as he moved them to the wall.

Kagome let out a breathy moan as her back made contact with the wall, and without thinking she took his lower lip between her teeth.

Sesshomaru lost control at her action, the blood in his veins turning to lava. His hips ground against her own, and she let out a whimper of desperation at the evidence of his attraction to her. Sesshomaru lifted her up against the wall, and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist.

Honor be damned. Morals be damned. They had been fighting their feelings for each other for far too long.

The next morning, Kagome let out a moan as her alarm turned on the radio. The lyrics faded into the background as her memories from last night slwoly came back to her. With a small smile, she placed her hand on the muscled arm that had thrown itself over her hip possessively. A satisfied growl filled her ears and vibrated along her back and lips assaulted her neck and shoulders. "Good morning," she whispered.

"A very good morning," Sesshomaru replied between kisses and nips at her flesh.

"Hm," she hummed in agreement.

Sesshomaru allowed her to roll over in his embrace so she was facing him. His clawed hand rested on her lower back, his claws drawing unknown designs over the thin sheet that covered her form. "You are mine now. I'm going to court you, and then Mate you." He informed her. "There is no going back from this, Kagome." He told her sternly.

She smiled brightly at him. "I should hope so."

One of his fangs slid out as he smirked at her. "Especially after last night."

"Sesshomaru!" She teased, lightly slapped his arm. He smirked, and moved his hand to brush the ebony strand of her hair. "I'm glad you came back, Sesshomaru." She told him softly.

"I'm glad I kissed you goodnight." He answered, and both leaned in for a kiss.

Forgotten in the background, the radio continued to play softly a song that seemed destined to play for the lovers that morning.

_"And I kissed you, goodnight. And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night. Good night, babe, good night."_

**End**

I hope you all liked it! Short, but sweet! Thank you everyone for your patience with my updates, and your support for me published book!

Happy New Year, Everyone!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
